


6.2 前尘

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	6.2 前尘

（一）

蔡徐坤不记得自己是怎样离开局长办公室，又是怎样被王子异推入疏散楼梯间的。周遭的一切都凝止了，他被一团白雾包裹着，眼前只剩模糊的影子。雾里有一个人的轮廓逐渐清晰，凑到他面前说了一句话，蔡徐坤凝视着对方的嘴部动作，没有做出任何反应。

于是对方又说了一遍，“局长说必要情况下我可以讯问你。”白雾散去，王子异坚毅的脸部线条比往日柔软了几分。

蔡徐坤这次听清了，发出一声干涩的苦笑，“讯问我？”

“对，讯问你。”

声波在狭而高的楼梯间不断反射，使得两个人的声音自带混响，每一个字都厚重庄严。

墙壁上的日光灯管白中带蓝，蔡徐坤只匆匆瞥了一眼就被刺得眼眶通红。他明白王子异的心意，正是这种心意让他痛苦，他脑中的警铃突然大作：有人冲着他来，而他会拖累他的。

蔡徐坤只能继续苦笑，“那你应该带我去审讯室，还要全程摄像。我要不要联系个律师？现在还来得及吗？”

王子异盯着蔡徐坤的眼睛，开门见山，“你有没有见过苏蓉这个人？不一定打过交道，有可能你们只是在马路上擦肩而过，或者在超市的过道里狭路相逢，或者在餐厅的邻桌吃过饭。”

蔡徐坤疲惫地瘫坐在台阶上。楼梯间很久没人打扫，台阶上积了一层薄灰，蔡徐坤没有注意，或许注意到也并不在意。

“你这是在难为我，我没有陈立农那样的记忆力。我虽然算不上脸盲，但也不可能记住大街上那么多张脸。我甚至不知道我的邻居长什么样子。”

王子异微微俯身，“那我们换个问题，谁能得到你的头发？”

蔡徐坤微微垂眸正要思考，脑际忽然闪过一个念头：他不想思考这个问题的答案。

“我没有怀疑他们。”王子异读懂蔡徐坤的沉默，毫不迟疑地说。

“嗯。”蔡徐坤只发出一个简短的音节，眼睛盯住脚下的尘埃，“那你就不该问这个问题的，我没办法回答你。”

王子异顺着楼梯扶手滑坐在台阶上，前额紧紧贴着冰凉的金属栏杆，太阳穴隐隐作痛。

“你有什么仇人吗？”

蔡徐坤不觉失笑，“那可太多了。去重刑犯监狱里逛一圈，可以集到几十个我的仇人。要不要我给你做一个蔡徐坤仇人手册？”

“有没有被你抓进去的，刚刚出狱的？”

“我进重案组才五年。你觉得被我扔进监狱里的人，五年之内可以出来吗？”

“会不会你有一个连你自己都不知道的双胞胎？”

蔡徐坤别过头去，王子异已经开始胡言乱语了，这就意味着这场名不副实的讯问已经走进了死胡同。

空气里有淡淡的刺鼻味道，大概是来自于墙漆。逃生楼梯间常年不通风，经年日久的甲醛囤积在这个像筒子的空间里，在一片静默里愈加明显。

王子异的手机一亮，一条微信消息浮在屏幕上。“毒理检验的结果出来了，他们让我们回去。”

蔡徐坤倚着墙轻轻闭上眼，“是让你回去。”

（二）

王子异推门而入时，陈立农侧头看向他的身后，“坤坤呢？”

“他有事，这次讨论不用等他了。”

王子异几乎不假思索地扯了句谎。他在这几个人面前是不善说谎的，然而这句话几乎是下意识地脱口而出，反而没有破绽。他其实无心隐瞒的，只是话到嘴边就变了方向。王子异想，他只是还没做好准备。

朱正廷和Justin交换了一个眼神，两位知情者都选择沉默不语。

林彦俊不疑有他，自顾自地开场，“锐哥的报告说，在死者苏蓉的血液中检测到了γ-羟基丁酸和氯胺酮。”

“呃……啥玩意儿？”小鬼一脸懵然。

“GHB和K他命。”

“说人话！”

“迷奸药。”

三个字掷地有声，众人的脸色都有几分凝重。

尤长靖解释道，“这两种药物可以让人变得顺从、判断力减弱，而且丧失药效发挥期间的记忆。它们都是精神类的药品，二级以上的医院里具有精神类药品处方权的医生才可以开处方，而且只有在医院才有销售的。”

陈立农眼睛一亮，“既然这两种药物都有被严格管理，是不是可以追踪一下药物的来源？”

“这是一个线索。”林彦俊的神色闪过一缕为难，“但是这里存在一个问题。GHB的合成相对简单，可以在私人车库或者地下室里面制作。如果是凶手自己制作的，就很难追查了。”

“为什么要多此一举啊？”朱正廷微微皱眉，“这个凶手既然随身带着电线，说明他不是激情杀人啊。既然都已经决定杀人了，为什么还要用迷奸药呢？”

范丞丞附和着，“而且为啥一次用两种药啊？难道一种不够用吗？还是说这俩叠加有啥特殊疗效？”

“这两种药剂叠加可以直接让人失去意识。”林彦俊的回答简明扼要。

“这凶手是对自己不自信吗？怕制服不了受害人，非得给她迷晕了才放心？”小鬼说完又立刻摇了摇头否定自己的猜想，“那苏蓉瘦得跟杆儿似的，风一吹就倒了，啥凶手也打得过她啊。”

王子异神色一沉，“不是不自信，是服从对凶手来说还不够，他要完全地任他摆布。即使是最后以杀人为目的，他也要掌控一切，不希望遇到一丝反抗。”

“那这俩药是一块儿吃的吗？”Justin问道。

陈立农灵光一闪，抬眼看向林彦俊，“你昨天是有提到死者手臂上有一个针眼吧？”

林彦俊略一点头，“K他命是毒品的一种，上世纪70年代还被用作外科手术的麻醉剂。根据手臂上的针眼，我推断K他命是被注射的，GHB是口服摄入的。”

“哦对了。”尤长靖开口补充，“死者的血液里还含有一定的酒精浓度。我猜测这两种药物不是同时摄入的。有没有可能，是苏蓉先喝了一杯掺有GHB的酒水，然后被诱骗到湖畔公园，又被注射了K他命呢？”

“很有可能。苏蓉在本市的闺蜜，前天晚上10点收到了一张苏蓉在酒吧的自拍，是中区的Helen's Bar。我和——”王子异顿了一下，“我们今早去走访了酒吧老板，可惜他对苏蓉并没有什么特别的印象。”

朱正廷眨眨眼睛，“我看还是先查一下药物的来源吧。起码注射用的那个药，听起来不像是自己很容易就能做出来的东西呀。”

“嗯。”尤长靖表示同意，“注射用氯胺酮的确没有那么容易制作啦，医院那边我去问一下。”

朱正廷点点头，开始给众人分工。王子异的手在桌面下，飞快地编辑了一条微信。

“K他命和GHB，有印象吗？”

（三）

圆月浮动在一片淡青色的云雾之上，这个初夏漫长而多事。他坐在副驾驶，安全带在他背后绷紧，像他此刻紧绷的心弦。警校的老师说第一次执行任务难免紧张，可对每个菜鸟警察来说，这个第一次实在无比重要。

他们的车在夜色的掩护下毫不起眼，组长坐在驾驶位，紧紧盯住从街角缓缓走来的一个身影。那个人扶着一个白裙女孩，一头黑色长发披在女孩的肩头。女孩像一只受伤的白鸽，柔弱地倚着那个人的臂膀，浑然不知自己身侧是虎狼。

两个人走得不快，一步一步走进一个窄巷。那个人停下来，把站立不稳的女孩靠在墙上，从口袋里掏出了一个注射针管。

身边的组长一声低吼，“行动！”数台车灯挑亮，把窄巷映成白昼。那个人不理警察们的高声警告，身子一闪就窜入了巷子的一个拐角。警察们紧追不舍，但深巷如迷宫，那个人身形穿梭如无声的狼，很快就消失在重重叠叠的墙影里。几位警察只能分头去追，他选定了方向，刚跑了十几米就看到那个人的人影闪过，他连忙拔腿急追，但追到一个巷子的尽头，那个人又消失了踪影。

他垂下眼睛，干燥的夏日微风拂过他的身体。这里是一个丁字路口，那个人会向哪边逃去？向左通往城市的一条主干道，向右通往一座街边花园，左右都便于隐藏。左边可以混入人群，右边可以融入黑暗。

那个人可以在社交中如鱼得水，做人群中的明星，但内心深处却常年以黑暗为伍。生死关头，人群和黑暗，那个人会选择什么？

他没有时间细想了，只能听从于自己的直觉，向右疾奔。

花园里声沉影寂，树木群群而立，犹如阴郁沉默的目击者。他又找到了那个人的身影，高呼一声欲阻拦那个人的脚步。那个人回头一掠，只看到他一个警察，索性反身站定，银光一闪，指间亮出一把匕首。

他下意识地微微弯腰做格斗准备，却发现有什么东西顶着他的肋骨，那是他腰间的枪套，里面有一把92式手枪。他飞速拔枪举起，那个人身影一顿，指间的银光消失，又转身逃走。

他连连警告，那个人却似全然没有听到，脚步越来越快。他要开枪吗？惊慌忽然袭来，这里毗邻居民区，枪声会引来骚乱，还会给他带来很多麻烦，他要写报告解释为什么开枪，说不定还会被上级批评。作为第一次执行任务的菜鸟，他能承担这样的责任吗？

还有二十米，那个人就能钻入一片灌木丛，彻底消失在他的眼前。

来不及了，他拨动击锤，向天空鸣枪。

枪声惊起林木的栖鸟，但那个人的脚步只是停滞了一秒，又大步向前奔去。

他又警告了一次，意料之内的，没有任何效果。他咬着牙，手指再次绕过扳圈，手腕略向下垂，瞄准，然后，扣动了扳机。

距灌木丛还有三米的位置，那个人向前扑倒，小腿汩汩流下一道血红。

他长长呼出一口气，摘下手铐向那个人跑去。倒在草丛里的人挣扎着抬起头来，额上因为痛楚沁着一层细密的汗，薄唇紧紧抿着，眼角微微上挑，一双桃花眼里盛着清冷月色和点点星光，还盛着一个他。

那个人望着他，没有怨毒，没有愤恨，竟然平静地一笑。

“我会记住你的。”

蔡徐坤惊醒了。

楼梯间仍空无一人，他的脑子里却有一个声音一遍遍回荡——“我会记住你的。”

他从一个噩梦里醒过来，发现自己身处另一个噩梦。

蔡徐坤扶着墙壁站起来，双腿微麻。他解锁手机屏幕，又读了一遍王子异发来的那条微信，打出了回复。

“有。”


End file.
